battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Commercials
The Battle for Dream Island commercials (also known as advertisements) are running gags, and are mostly introduced by Yellow Face. Yellow Face is usually the only character during these commercials, except during the Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! commercial. The commercials are seen below. Blocky's Funny Doings International commercials are not included. Gumballs The Gumballs are products shown in a commercial in episode 2 of BFDI. It was shown after a bowling ball shattered Ice Cube while Leafy was sitting on the lift. It was the first commercial seen in BFDI. Trivia * To order, you need to somehow call the number 2, which is too short for a real phone number. * There is also a recommended character named Gumball, however, that Gumball is blue. * Yellow Face looks and sounds different to how he looks and sounds in later episodes. ** In fact, this could possibly not be Yellow Face at all, as the differences from the two are too large. ** The voice is the same as the voice that says "This program was brought to you by Blocky's Funny Doings International!" in the Blocky's Funny Doings International commercials. Gallery Gumball_COMMERCIAL.jpg File:Gumball's_Yellow_Face.png Gumball's_Phone.jpeg gumballs number.png Bubble Transformer As seen in "Puzzling Mysteries". Gallery Screenshotter--BFDIBubbleTransformer4KRemaster-0’06”.png BubbleTransformer.png Box of Paper Slips As seen in "Crybaby!" Gallery Capture185.PNG tdrddr.png hasiiu.png hvgvhggh.png Revolutionary Headphones As seen in "Bowling, Now with Explosions!" Gallery reweeea.png miuhca.png No More Advertisements Foundation As seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". Trivia *It was created by the No More Advertisements Foundation. *It would have been released after December 1, 2011. *The voice is by thecartoonremix4/Nate Groth (the guy who formerly does Balloon's voice on Inanimate Insanity). Non-Slip Shoes So Ha! As seen in "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2". Unknown product used for killing In "Get Digging", Yellow Face advertises a product that can kill someone right away, but is interrupted by Golf Ball before he can reveal what the product is. Tell Yellow Face how a vat can pour an island In "Zeeky Boogy Doog", Yellow Face finds Golf Ball's plan to make a new Dream Island confusing, as he believed it wasn't possible to pour an entire island with a vat. He then tells the viewers that for only $19.95, they could explain to Yellow Face how to do it. Golf Ball interrupts him and the price changes from $19.95 to $99.95 for a split second, ending the commercial. Gallery File:Vat pour an island.png File:99 95 vat.png Product to decide who should be freed from the TLC In "Welcome Back", when the characters are hesitating upon which characters they should free first from the Tiny Loser Chamber, Yellow Face joined the conversation, and started to talk how if you can't decide which character should be freed from the TLC, they should buy their product that will help them with it, but Yellow Face cut it shortly after, and said that the viewers will decide it instead. Revolutionary Earmuffs "Four Goes Too Far" shows Yellow Face advertising his "revolutionary" earmuffs to prevent "loud noises". After Yellow Face wears them, Four joins in (right between the earmuffs) and screeches him.. Gallery Yellow Face with Revolutionary Earmuffs.jpg Four screeching Yellow Face with Revolutionary Earmuffs.jpg Fork Attractant In "Return of the Rocket Ship", Yellow Face advertises the Fork Attractant, but this commercial is interrupted by Fries, claiming that his team "doesn't have time for that". Marker, Bell, and Lollipop confront Yellow Face and beg to watch Yellow Face's ad, but Fries interrupts again and also calls out Lollipop for not being on their team, and for selling the complete opposite of what Yellow Face was selling. Gallery forkattractantad1.png forkattractantad2.png forkattractantad3.png forkattractantad4.png forkattractantad5.png Category:Running gags Category:Commercials